


Le ciel et les astres

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Rencontre astrale [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, unfaithful
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 7,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: Compilation de drabbles pour le sixième anniversaire de la Ficothèque Ardente. Les drabbles sont basés sur les fanfictions Mi Amore, Soleil de Mon Ame et Eclipse. Donc, spoilers. Alors qu'Arthur le délaisse, Francis fait la rencontre de Feliciano.





	1. Coeur partagé

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour ! Il s'agit d'un nouveau recueil de drabbles. Et oui, encore un. Il va durer un mois. Donc, chaque jour, il y aura un drabble. C'est pour l'anniversaire de la FA. Bientôt six ans (le 11 juin), cette petite bestiole a bien grandi.
> 
> Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas la Ficothèque Ardente, il s'agit d'un site de recommandations de fanfictions et fictions rating M et au-delà gratuites sur le net, tous types de couples confondus. Pour le moment, 3000 fiches sur plus d'une centaine de fandoms. Vous pouvez y trouver votre bonheur gratuitement, venir participer à des discussions ou à des défis d'écriture sur notre forum, nous proposer des fictions ou même nous rejoindre. On est des gens très ouverts.
> 
> Avertissement pour le recueil : ! SPOILERS!
> 
> Alors, je reprends mes fanfictions Mi Amore, Soleil de Mon Ame et Eclipse dans ces drabbles. Donc, ça va spoiler à mort sur mes deux écrits. Je veux bien préciser si c'est Mi Amore ou Eclipse qui est concerné en début de drabbles. Après, c'est comme vous le sentez. Il vaut mieux avoir lu les deux histoires.

**France/Angleterre et France/Italie**

**Situation de départ de Mi Amore, Soleil de mon Ame**

**Défi : Les maudits mots d'amour**

Le cœur de Francis était partagé entre deux amours.

Il se maudissait à avoir créé cette situation délicate.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Francis était infidèle de corps à Arthur, son amant intime et son ennemi officiel. Leur couple s'était accordé une certaine liberté, en raison de la distance et des obstacles de leurs fonctions. Depuis l'avènement de Napoléon, Francis n'arrivait pas à joindre Arthur. Ses interrogations légitimes sur la viabilité de leur couple ne trouvaient aucune explication. Francis n'osait rompre par courrier interposé… Et c'était arrivé.

Le froid laissé par l'absence d'Arthur avait été remplacé par le sourire lumineux de Feliciano.

Le coup de foudre, en une seule rencontre. Il leur avait été impossible de lutter contre leur attirance.

Francis ressentait de la culpabilité. Il trahissait la confiance d'Arthur et entrainait Feliciano dans une passion destructrice. Et pourtant, il tombait de plus en plus amoureux chaque jour. Il vivait avec son meilleur allié. Il s'accordait ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu vivre avec Arthur et s'inquiétait de son absence.

Francis s'en voulait énormément et tentait d'oublier ses tourments avec Feliciano. Il se noyait dans son regard amoureux. Il s'abreuvait passionnément à sa bouche, jouant avec sa langue mutine. Il se gorgeait de la douceur de sa peau et de son corps réceptif. Il se perdait dans ses sentiments de plus en plus forts. Un sourire au détour d'un couloir, une complicité politique, une caresse sous la table, tout alimentait son cœur fébrile.

Le secret de leur relation apportait un piment délectable à leurs entrevues dissimulées à la vue de tous.

Ce qui formait leur couple adultère les consumait à petit feu. C'était plus fort qu'eux.

Quand Francis honorait le corps de Feliciano, il pouvait le lire dans son regard. À travers le plaisir, il restait une accusation muette : « Tu l'aimes encore. »


	2. Venise

Thème du 20/05/17

****

 

**Journée ensoleillée**

 

En cette journée ensoleillée, Feliciano avait accepté qu’ils se baladent dans les rues de Venise. Il adorait montrer à Francis le faste et la renommée de la célèbre cité des Doges. Francis se laissait toujours séduire par les lieux et surtout par son guide.  
Au détour d’une ruelle, ils s’aventurèrent sur un pont au-dessus des canaux et s’y attardèrent. Durant leur discussion, Francis posait la main sur son corps et lui prodiguait de légères caresses. Peu à peu, leurs regards se chargèrent d’orages de désir.  
Après un baiser entraînant, Feliciano ferma les portes de chaque côté du pont pour éviter qu’on ne les dérange.  
Francis lui retournait les sens et lui faisait perdre la raison. Et c’était réciproque.  
Feliciano s’empressa de retourner dans ses bras et de l’embrasser jusqu’à plus soif. Il désirait autant ses gestes affectueux que ses coups de reins. Leurs cœurs étaient conquis et leurs corps se réclamaient encore avec la même intensité.  
Francis le pressa contre l’un des murs, tout en le déshabillant à la va-vite. Tout en bataillant avec sa langue, Feliciano lui baissa son pantalon et se saisit de sa virilité. Très bientôt, Francis prendrait possession de son corps. Cette pensée l’excita encore plus.  
Son amant rompit leur baiser enfiévré. Francis gémit sous ses attentions et passa une main sous son sexe pour le préparer.  
« Je te veux, tout de suite », râla Feliciano.  
Francis rit devant son impatience. Il mordilla son oreille et introduisit deux de ses doigts. De sa main libre, Feliciano serra l’épaule de son compagnon. Francis déposa plusieurs baisers sur sa bouche, avant de le soulever contre le mur et de le pénétrer.  
Comme à chaque fois, Feliciano se sentit transporté par le plaisir de ses va-et-vient, par la tendresse de ses caresses et la douceur de ses baisers.

 

**Regrets**

 

Sur les lèvres de Feliciano traînent le baiser d’un exilé de sa vie.  
Quand il arpente les rues de Venise, Feliciano ne se réjouit pas de la beauté de sa ville de tête. Bien qu’elle ne soit pas le siège de son cœur, elle reflète toute la complexité de ses tourments sentimentaux.  
Feliciano sent les clapotis des voies navigables créés par les pirogues, les bruits de pas empressés des amoureux et le parfum des roses aux balcons.  
Tout cet amour l’écœure et le nourrit en même temps.  
Il se détourne de la façade romantique de Venise et ne s’intéresse qu’aux ramifications tortueuses de la cité, là où la politique se nourrit de la noirceur de l’humanité et brise les véritables histoires d’amour.  
Feliciano en veut à Francis de l’avoir abandonné. Il n’arrive même pas à détester Arthur. Il n’y est pour rien. Arthur ignore tout de ce qu’il a pu se passer, tandis qu’il souffrait le martyre. Bien que les circonstances politiques ont motivé le choix amoureux de Francis, Feliciano ne peut s’empêcher que Francis a suivi sa préférence.  
Quand il se promène, Feliciano se souvient de leurs baisers volés, moments de complicité et instants d’intimité.  
Tout s’était fané trop vite.  
Feliciano s’arrête souvent devant la porte de leur chambre. Il n’ose y toucher et encore moins y entrer. Si les couloirs du Palais lui rappellent des moments d’union charnelle et politique, leur espace intime ne ferait que réveiller des souvenirs doucereux.  
Il aimerait dormir à nouveau contre lui et le voir tous les jours.  
Malheureusement, ils n’osent se revoir de peur de succomber à nouveau.


	3. Amour insensé

**Amour insensé**

**France/Angleterre, période Corsaire/Pirate**

**Pas de spoilers**

Arthur perdait son regard embrumé sur l'océan, le lendemain d'une cuite.

En tant que pirate impitoyable, Arthur n'hésitait pas à se mettre minable. Il préférait généralement le rhum de sa cabine à la bière tournée des bars miteux de la côte. Parfois, son désir d'oublier son couple se faisait assez fort pour qu'il trempe ses lèvres dans du houblon de mauvaise qualité.

Il ferait mieux de s'y habituer.

Son amant était indomptable et insatiable.

Il l'avait accepté. Bien sûr, il l'avait accepté. Et c'était stupide de dire amen à tout à la personne que l'on aime. Vraiment stupide. Arthur était convaincu que Francis le quitterait, s'il lui demandait de revoir les conditions de leur accord.

Francis aimait bien trop le sexe pour y renoncer en son absence.

Arthur se tendit tout à coup, quand des bras encerclèrent ses épaules.

« Mon petit lapin !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, stupid frog ?, s'énerva Arthur.

\- J'ai vu ton adorable frimousse au loin ! On se voit tellement rarement que j'ai sauté sur l'occasion ! »

Arthur s'en voulut de succomber à la chaleur du corps contre le sien et à tout cet amour insensé. Il fondait déjà sous ses baisers impatients et se laissait allonger sur le sable.

« J'ai envie de toi !

\- Tiens donc ? Je ne m'en serais pas douté, ironisa Arthur en mettant la main au panier.

\- Trop longtemps loin de toi, affirma Francis en enlevant sa chemise. Je t'ai manqué ?

\- Même pas en rêve, stupid frog. »

Juste après, Arthur se jetait sur sa ceinture pour l'en délester.


	4. Dors, voyons

**Dors, voyons**

**Spoilers sur Mi Amore**

**Image d'un homme avec un masque blanc**

Francis retient son souffle dans le noir.

Sa méfiance naturelle le tiraille, alors qu'il n'ose avancer dans un possible traquenard.

Tout à coup, il aperçoit une lumière. Attiré comme un papillon vers une flamme, il se dirige vers elle et rencontre un homme en costume noir.

Intimidé, Francis s'arrête.

Cet inconnu porte un masque d'un blanc pur. Quelque part, cet homme l'impressionne. Il lui semble même familier. Sa silhouette fine se devine à travers ses vêtements, ses cheveux châtains forment quelques boucles délicates, ses yeux mordorés le fascinent.

Francis sait qui il est.

Feliciano déplace son masque pour le placer sur le sommet de son crâne.

« Mi amore », lui sourit Feliciano.

Francis détourne le regard. Il le désire toujours autant, alors qu'ils se sont séparés. Francis sursaute quand Feliciano pose ses mains sur lui. Sa bouche trouve la sienne avec une efficacité redoutable. Ils avaient toujours réussi à ne pas céder à leurs pulsions et à leurs sentiments.

Son corps se réchauffe agréablement. Son sexe s'érige. Feliciano se colle encore plus à lui. Ils sont rapidement nus l'un sur l'autre et consomment leur union maudite. Francis se noie dans ses yeux, alors qu'ils font l'amour.

Il se perd dans leurs mouvements hypnotiques et leurs soupirs érotiques.

Feliciano lui manque. Il voit son sourire, entend sa voix et caresse son corps qui se plie à ses assauts fougueux. Il a envie de le retenir près de lui bien plus longtemps qu'une simple étreinte charnelle.

« Stupid frog ! »

Francis se réveilla en sursaut, en entendant Arthur râler près de lui.

« Quand tu fais un cauchemar, tu bouges comme un forcené, grogna Arthur en enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller.

\- Désolé.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- C'était rien. Rendors-toi, mon lapin. »

Francis espérait qu'il n'avait pas prononcé le prénom de Feliciano d'une manière totalement inappropriée dans son sommeil.


	5. Souffrance

**Souffrance**

**Thème : Je peux voir que tu es triste Même quand tu souris, même quand tu rigoles. Je peux le voir au fond de tes yeux, au fond de toi, tu pleures.**

Francis ne peut rencontrer Feliciano que lors des évènements officiels.

D'un commun accord, ils ont décidé de rester loin l'un de l'autre autant que possible. Ils ne s'écrivent même pas. Un rien entretient la flamme de leur amour. Un regard, un geste, une parole. Les négociations entre eux n'en deviennent que plus corsées.

Feliciano exprime ainsi sa colère, car elle ne peut trouver aucun autre exutoire.

Francis s'en veut chaque jour de lui avoir brisé le cœur. Il a promis à Arthur de lui rester fidèle. Il n'a pas le droit à l'erreur. Il les perdrait tous les deux, s'il fautait à nouveau. Il les aime tellement qu'il ne peut qu'entretenir leur statuquo fragile.

Francis le sait. Au fond de lui, Feliciano pleure.

Les nations s'interrogent sur leur profond désaccord certaines posent des questions dérangeantes.

Ils s'entendaient tellement bien.

Trop bien, justement.

Le plus difficile reste de mentir à Arthur. Son compagnon ne comprend pas les raisons de sa mauvaise entente avec Feliciano. Malheureusement, il est malaisé de flouer son intellect et dangereux de tromper son cœur.

Pire, Arthur et Feliciano adorent s'affronter sur le terrain des négociations. Arthur aime se confronter à celui qu'il considère comme son égal intellectuel. Chacun sa façon de s'amuser. Feliciano s'emploie à mettre en difficulté l'homme qui lui a volé le sien. La compétition entre les deux nations s'avère donc très rude.

Francis a peur qu'un jour les deux astres de sa vie se parlent ouvertement.

Alors, ils seraient trois à en souffrir.


	6. Life is strange

Pour lire par-dessus son épaule, Feliciano s’est collé à lui. Arthur est toujours étonné de la façon dont le corps de Feliciano épouse le sien. L’Italien possède un naturel tactique très agréable. Plus jeune, Francis se comportait de la même manière.  
Maintenant que leur couple s’est élargi, la gêne se met à disparaître en chacun d’eux.  
Le souffle de Feliciano se perd sur son épaule. Ses doigts touchent parfois les siens. Sa chaleur l’enveloppe, mais au lieu de le bercer, elle l’excite.  
Francis n’arrive pas à contenter sexuellement deux hommes à la fois.  
Depuis quelques temps, Arthur et Feliciano se donnent du plaisir. De plus en plus souvent. De plus en plus passionnément. De plus en plus... Arthur ne préfère pas s’aventurer sur le terrain sentimental. Ce qui le lie à Feliciano est bien trop complexe.  
Arthur soupire quand Feliciano pose un baiser sur sa peau.  
Le livre tombe à terre, quand ils s’embrassent.


	7. Chapter 7

**Intranet**

**Je ne pensais pas que j'utiliserai d'autres personnages d'Hetalia.**

**Le défi était de marier drame et erreur d'orthographe... Ouais, j'ai mis l'humour pourri aussi. Et j'ai juste caché le drama dessous.**

**Japon, Hongrie et America**

**Mention de Angleterre/France/Italie (nouvellement découvert), de Russie/America (mais chut, c'est un secret) et d'Espagne/Italie du Sud (c'est un secret pour personne).**

Hongrie (GirlPower) : Gé failli faire une crise cardiaque ! Troie bau mâles dans le même lit ! Eh ! Scotty aurait pu faire des fotos !

Japon (Otakupowa) : Notre heure viendra. Je pensais que Feli était mon meilleur ami et me disait tout. Le drame de ma vie…hashtagdépression.

GirlPower : L'a surtout Capri que t'été une balance ! Ah ! Je bave ! C'est encore plus Cho que les deux latinos.

Otakupowa : J'ai récupéré les caméras de surveillance de la cafeteria.

GirlPower : J'été sûre qu'ils avaient bese. Chemise déchirée et soupçons.

Otakupowa : Tu as encore laissé le correcteur automatique de l'intranet, GirlPower. Ils mélangent toutes les langues.

GirlPower : Ah ! AH ! Maintenant, j'imagine des trucs louches entre les logiciels !

USA (CaptainAmerica) : Vous foutez la paix à mes parents ! Et arrêtez de filmer les gens à leur insu.

_GirlPower se déconnecte : Sauvons-nous, le héros est là._

Otakupowa : Tu as réfléchi à ma dernière proposition ?

CaptainAmerica : Tu peux te la foutre où je pense. C'est pas moi qui aurais l'autre taré sur le dos.

Otakupowa : Il me semblait pourtant qu'il te passait dessus.

GirlPower : Vous parlé de quoi ?

CaptainAmerica : Merde ! Je croyais qu'elle s'était déconnectée.

GirlPower : Y a un modo furtif… Va savoir qui l'a programmé. Ça ne me surpreender pas que ce soit Thutur pour discuter avec Franny (et Feli ?) de trucs salaces. C'est bien son genre.

CaptainAmerica : J'aurais plus parié sur vous.

GirlPower : Je tiens plus en place ! Non mè, t'imagines OtakuPowa, troie mais troie !

OtakuPowa : ça se dessine…

GirlPower : fangasme…

USA (CaptainAmerica) : Eh ! Vous parlez de mes viocs ! C'est pas sexy du tout ! Je vous interdis de…

_GirlPower et Otakupowa se sont déconnectés : héros dans la place._


	8. Coup de foudre

Francis n’avait jamais cru au coup de foudre jusqu’à ce qu’il tombe éperdument amoureux de Feliciano.  
Avec Arthur, ils s’étaient longuement côtoyés et affrontés avant de franchir le pas d’une relation amoureuse.   
Leur couple s’était lentement mis en place et avait fait l’objet de nombreux compromis.   
Entre nations rivales et ennemies, l’amour était forcément un combat de chaque instant. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu’une affinité naturelle s’était créée entre eux lors de leur première rencontre. Seulement, ils étaient enfants. On ne pouvait pas réellement parler de coup de foudre, mais plus d’une évolution tumultueuse de leurs sentiments et de leur attirance.  
Par contre… Avec Feliciano… Francis ne l’avait pas reconnu adulte, quand ils s’étaient revus, et avait immédiatement trouvé l’homme à son goût. Intelligent, incroyablement adorable et rebelle, l’Italien l’avait séduit avec sa répartie faussement innocente. La langue pendante, Francis escomptait le compter parmi ses coups d’un soir et l’oublier aussitôt. Seulement, ses refus hésitants, son côté farouche et sa répartie légèrement érotisée le rendaient encore plus désirable. En flirtant avec, Francis n’aurait jamais imaginé qu’il s’agissait de la jeune nation dont il avait été séparé depuis la chute de Rome.  
Il s’en était voulu ! Mais il s’en était voulu !  
Depuis qu’il l’avait embrassé, Francis le désirait de toute son âme. Non ! Depuis qu’il avait croisé son regard mordoré, senti son parfum, entendu sa voix emplie de sous-entendus politiques et charnels, il était tombé sous son charme dévastateur.  
Ce désir était en train d’anéantir sa vie amoureuse et politique.  
On ne trompait pas les sentiments d’Angleterre ; on ne pervertissait pas une Italie en pleine construction identitaire ; on ne mettait pas la France dans une situation diplomatique aussi délicate.  
En théorie… Parce qu’en pratique, Francis et Feliciano se tournaient autour comme deux amoureux transis.  
La foudre les frapperait à nouveau. Et elle viendrait d’Angleterre.


	9. Mes chers amours

Leur première Saint Valentin à trois approchait dangereusement.  
Arthur tenait à marquer le coup, puisque leur trio amoureux était passé par tout un tas de difficultés et d’obstacles avant de se former.  
Ses compagnons méritaient une attention particulière ce jour-là.  
Seulement, son idée se heurtait à quelques détails pratiques.   
Arthur n’osait pas faire un impair avec des bouquets composés uniquement de roses et de lys. Le message pourrait être mal interprété par Feliciano dont les emblèmes végétaux les plus connus étaient introuvables en magasin.  
Arthur avait donc fait un compromis en composant des bouquets avec des roses de trois couleurs différentes pour symboliser leur relation.  
« Vous voulez envoyer un bouquet à Paris et l’autre à Rome, pour le jour de la Saint Valentin ?, demanda le vendeur pour confirmation.  
\- Exactement.   
\- Identiques, les bouquets ? »  
Arthur le fusilla du regard. D’accord. Sa commande était louche et laissait sous-entendre qu’il couchait avec deux personnes différentes. Ce vendeur n’avait aucun droit de le juger et de se mêler de sa vie privée.  
Enfin, tout de même… Ce serait drôle.  
« Les trois couleurs ont une signification. Pourrais-je ajouter un petit mot identique à l’attention des destinataires ?  
\- Oui, monsieur, rougit le vendeur.  
\- Très bien. Notez ! Mes chers amours… »  
Quand on se mêlait de ses affaires, on le regrettait.


	10. Parfum

Dans l’air, Francis reconnait des notes d’agrumes. Ce parfum ensoleillé masculin lui rappelle des moments heureux et insouciants dans les bras de Feliciano.  
Troublé, Francis abandonne la lecture de ses documents et lève la tête vers la porte d’entrée de la réunion.  
Feliciano, qui d’autres ?  
Francis est surpris de se souvenir jusqu’au parfum de sa peau, alors qu’ils ne se voient que très rarement depuis leur séparation.  
Un regard échangé, et l’atmosphère change.  
Feliciano est tout en contradiction. Il lui en veut de ne pas vivre leur amour et le désire violement en même temps. Francis est tendu comme un arc, pour ne pas céder à son attirance et ne pas le blesser par une parole malencontreuse.  
« Vous n’êtes pas obligés de vous entretuer », plaisante Alfred pour détendre l’atmosphère.  
S’il savait ce qu’ils souhaitent se faire sur ce bureau…  
« Romano était indisponible aujourd’hui, se justifie Feliciano.  
\- Les affaires de l’Etat ne connaissent aucun repos », répond Francis.  
Apparemment, sa phrase bateau ne possède aucun tact.  
« Excuse-moi de nous relayer de temps à autre, s’insurge Feliciano.  
\- Discussion close », intervient Alfred.  
Pendant toute la réunion, ils s’échangent des regards emplis de différentes émotions. Feliciano est un cri silencieux de désespoir amoureux. Prisonnier de son engagement, Francis ne peut céder à leurs sentiments.  
Et son parfum le hante dans cette pièce, comme pour lui rappeler la douceur de sa peau, la beauté de ses sentiments et le plaisir de leurs ébats disparus.


	11. Anti-gaspillage

Feliciano croque dans le fruit et savoure l'instant.

Le moelleux de la figue se mêle parfaitement au caractère fort du roquefort.

« Et après, on se permet de critiquer ma cuisine, râla Arthur en faisant la grimace.

\- Tu ne sais pas apprécier les bonnes choses, le taquina Francis. On n'y peut vraiment rien.

\- Ne te cherche pas d'excuse, stupid frog. »

Feliciano sourit en les entendant se disputer pour une broutille.

« Il y a de la glace dans le congélateur », suggère Feliciano.

Francis et Feliciano échangent un regard complice, quand Arthur enlève le fromage de son fruit.

« Il y en aura plus pour les connaisseurs, se réjouit Francis. Quel gaspillage ! »

À ce moment-là, Feliciano est attiré par le mouvement effectué par Francis pour récupérer la nourriture délaissée. Il observe ses doigts se porter à ses lèvres pour finalement être suçotés. Arthur capte l'effet que lui procure Francis et se rapproche d'eux.

Accroupi entre les deux chaises longues, Arthur prend une gorgée de vin. Ses yeux pétillent de malice, quand il s'approprie la bouche de Francis pour partager le précieux liquide. Feliciano sent son excitation grimper en flèche, quand Arthur met fin au baiser passionné et lèche une goutte perdue sur la peau de Francis.

« Je suis absolument contre le gaspillage. »

Arthur porte à nouveau le verre à ses lèvres et se tourne vers Feliciano.

Sa langue joue avec la sienne, tandis que l'alcool les brûle de sa douce chaleur. Ivre de plaisir, Feliciano s'abreuve à sa bouche, alors que son corps se tend de désir.

Arthur rompt le contact buccal et le regarde avec envie.

Sa main descend le long de son ventre et se met à ouvrir son pantalon.

Le souffle de Feliciano se coupe, quand il lui annonce de manière taquine.

« Je n'en laisserai pas une goutte. »


	12. Un voeu et un seul

Si Feliciano pouvait formuler un vœu et un seul, il ignore lequel ce serait.  
Etre le compagnon actuel de Francis ou…Ne jamais être tombé amoureux de lui.  
Feliciano ne veut pas d’un autre homme. Arthur ne s’en séparerai jamais. Francis ne peut satisfaire à la fois la nécessité de fidélité d’Arthur et le besoin d’affection de Feliciano.   
Arthur et Feliciano éprouvent les mêmes sentiments pour Francis, depuis très longtemps, et vivent un statu-quo très désagréable.  
Finalement, c’est Arthur qui formule ce vœu pour eux.  
De manière étrange.   
Il l’embrasse dans une ruelle sombre et lui propose de se partager l’homme de sa vie.  
Seulement, Feliciano le sent sur le bout des lèvres. Ils partageront bien plus. La sensation l’effraie autant qu’elle l’excite.  
Physiquement, ils se plaisent aussi.  
Sous le choc, Feliciano se plaît à entendre Arthur se justifier de manière absolument adorable pour ce baiser.  
Et c’est la panique à bord.


	13. Cauchemar

Feliciano se sent déshabillé du regard. De manière malsaine.  
Le short est bien trop bas sur ses hanches. Quant à sa chemise, elle est nouée sur le thorax et dévoile plus de peau qu’elle ne le cache. Il a l’impression d’être complètement nu. Ses jambes le sont, son ventre l’est.  
Le plateau qu’il porte contient plusieurs pichets de bière.  
Feliciano croise un regard rougeoyant et se fige.  
Les deux rubis le terrorisent.  
Il sent presque ses mains sales sur son corps.  
La panique l’envahit. Feliciano se réveille en sursaut et crie. La sensation des deux corps contre lui dans le lit le dégoûte pour la première fois. Il se bat avec les draps et avec Francis et Arthur qui s’inquiètent pour lui.  
Feliciano s’enferme dans la salle de bain.  
Son souffle est effréné. Son cœur bat vite, alors que son cauchemar s’en va. Pourtant, ses souvenirs douloureux restent vivaces.  
Feliciano se regarde dans la glace. Comme d’habitude, il dort tout nu dans leur lit.  
Bordel.   
Il n’arriverait pas à oublier son tortionnaire.  
Cette idée le tracasse énormément. Il s’en est sorti, il s’en est sorti, il s’en est sorti.  
Comme il ne revient pas, Arthur ose entrer dans la pièce. Il est le seul que Feliciano puisse accepter dans un tel moment. Arthur le comprend. Il ne cherche pas forcément le contact. Il n’essaie même pas de lui parler.  
Son soutien le touche particulièrement.  
Ils ont vécu la même chose.


	14. Techniques de diversion

Feliciano poussa un soupir en contemplant la photo placée en fond d’écran. Qu’ils étaient bien là-bas ? Demain, la rentrée. Déjà. D’un doigt furtif, il caressa les lèvres de l’un des visages immobiles qui semblaient le narguer. Il avait encore son goût sur les siennes. Pensait-il à lui ?  
Certainement.  
Ils avaient décidé de ne pas se revoir entre les vacances et le prochain meeting.  
C’était long.  
Feliciano s’imaginait déjà courir dans les couloirs de l’hôtel, pour rejoindre la chambre de ses amants. En toute discrétion, bien sûr. Les seules personnes qu’il était autorisé de croiser étaient Romano et Antonio au courant de leur secret.  
Dormir et coucher avec les deux en même temps étaient déjà excitant en soi. Le faire, alors que les nations du monde entier partageaient les chambres tout autour dans l’ignorance la plus complète, l’était encore plus.  
Partir en réunion le matin se révélait bien plus difficile que d’entre dans la chambre du couple officiel le soir.  
Feliciano avait toujours une histoire passionnante, souvent à base de pâtes et d’autres spécialités culinaires italiennes, pour justifier sa présence auprès du couple.  
Ivan en avait entendu parler des différentes variantes de tiramisu et avait été noyé sous une avalanche de sucre verbal.  
En souriant, Feliciano se remémora toutes ses prochaines techniques de diversion culinaire pour faire oublier des suçons inappropriés dans la chambre d’un couple anciennement libertin.


	15. Debout et brisé

Arthur essayait d’être fort et de protéger Francis des vautours autour de lui.  
Bien que leurs pays s’affrontaient constamment, ils s’aimaient et se soutenaient en toutes circonstances.  
Arthur venait de sauver la peau du cul de Francis, en accélérant les négociations pour rendre sa liberté à la France. La chute avait été terrible pour l’Empire, si terrible que son représentant s’était effondré sous ses yeux. Son amour de toujours avait failli mourir par sa faute. Une telle émotion aurait pu être le coup de trop pour Arthur. Il ne savait pas où il avait puisé toute cette énergie pour Francis.  
Son compagnon n’en savait encore rien, mais Arthur souffrait énormément. Il peinait à marcher. Son corps était marqué de toutes sortes de bleu. L’échéance de leurs véritables retrouvailles ne tarderait pas. Il ne voulait pas lui expliquer à quel point il avait souffert. Pourtant, il faudrait.  
Gilbert l’avait séquestré, torturé et abusé sexuellement.  
Ce serpent rodait dans les couloirs en toute impunité. En se montrant particulièrement collant et blessant, Gilbert espérait lui faire perdre son calme et son influence sur les négociations.  
Francis devait savoir la vérité, pour pouvoir se protéger de lui.  
Et Arthur l’espérait. Francis l’aiderait à tenir debout mentalement et physiquement.


	16. Balade nocturne des libertins

« Nous sommes très satisfaits de votre sens de l’hospitalité », susurra Francis.  
En souriant malicieusement, Francis adressa un clin d’œil coquin à ses interlocuteurs.  
Pourtant habitué à l’excentricité, Feliks le regarda bizarrement et se tourna vers Toris d’un air interrogateur.  
« Tu leur as fait des avances, genre ?  
\- Non, cria Toris.  
\- On n’a mangé personne, les taquina Francis.  
\- Ils sont inatteignables, stupid frog, tenta de le raisonner Arthur.  
\- On peut tout de même en discuter.  
\- Je pense genre qu’il est temps de nous faire nos adieux, les taquina Feliks. Nous aimer nous suffit amplement. »  
Ce fut ainsi qu’ils se retrouvèrent mis à la porte à minuit par le couple.  
« Stupid frog, tu aurais pu avoir un meilleur timing !  
\- Arrête de t’énerver, Arthur ! On va trouver une auberge ou une ferme, soupira Francis. Je ne pensais pas qu’ils seraient aussi réfractaires. T’étais pas curieux à propos de leur sexualité ?  
\- Non, râla Arthur. Je suis sûr qu’ils font des trucs bizarres ensemble.   
\- Justement !  
\- Justement non ! On ne s’embarque pas dans ce que l’on ne connaît pas.  
\- Tu es vraiment routinier, Arthur.  
\- J’aime surtout dormir dans un vrai lit ! »  
Francis se tut quelques instants, avant de revenir à la charge.  
« Franchement, tu te demandais ce que cela donnerait avec Ivan… Et tu n’as pas été déçu…  
\- Dans ce domaine précis, j’ai plus peur de l’imagination de Feliks que du sadisme d’Ivan. »  
Francis s’arrêta dans sa marche nocturne, attirant ainsi son attention.  
« T’as pas tort. Heureusement, on ne dort plus chez eux. Ça aurait pu mal tourner !  
\- Tu as fait exprès de les mettre vénère ! »  
À la lumière de la lune, le sourire de complicité de Francis déclencha chez lui un fou rire nerveux.


	17. Chacun son rôle

La cabine est particulièrement silencieuse.  
Par un malheureux concours de circonstances, Francis et Feliciano partagent le même espace exigu. Et seuls.  
Le voyage en bateau promet d’être très long.  
Il aurait dû envoyer Romano négocier cet accord important avec Francis. De nervosité, Feliciano tapote le bras de son siège. Il sera à nouveau unifié avec son jumeau. Il n’aura plus à se déplacer pour rencontrer Francis et il ne se mettra plus dans ce genre de situation gênante.  
« On n’est pas obligé de se faire la gueule pendant tout le voyage », tente Francis.  
Feliciano soupire d’exaspération.  
« Feli, j’aimerais qu’on se parle à nouveau.  
\- Tu sais très bien que ça nous fait du mal.  
\- Tu me manques. »  
En colère, Feliciano ne peut s’empêcher de le fusiller du regard.  
« À moi aussi. Mais tu es incapable de le quitter. Même si l’occasion politique se présente, tu resteras avec lui.  
\- Je vous aime. C’est au-delà du physique. On n’a plus aucune sorte d’interaction, et ça me pèse.  
\- La dernière fois qu’on a eu une interaction, on était à deux doigts de faire l’amour sur un bureau. Il me semble qu’Arthur n’apprécierait pas. Et je ne supporterai pas d’être un plan cul occasionnel. Fin de la discussion. »  
Feliciano se tourne vers le hublot, le cœur lourd. Il a envie de lui parler d’un milliard de choses différentes. Il se tait, car il sent son regard brûlant sur son corps. Il lui manque encore plus, quand il est juste à côté de lui. Il suffit d’un rien pour rallumer la flamme.   
D’un tout petit rien pour tout foutre en l’air.  
Feliciano ne veut pas rendre Arthur malheureux. C’est à Francis de le faire.


	18. Fantasmes

« Je dois extérioriser tout ça !  
\- Je suis de tout cœur avec toi, Japon ! Défoule-toi, l’encouragea Hongrie. Feli ne t’a rien dit !  
\- Il ne m’a rien dit ! »  
Kiku était particulièrement en colère et imaginatif. Son ami ne lui avait jamais avoué ses frasques amoureuses. De quels charmes avait-il usé pour mettre au pas le plus célèbre des couples libertins ?  
Maintenant, Kiku l’imaginait avec des oreilles et une queue de chat ! Feliciano possédait un côté félin indiscutable. Et il s’entendait trop bien avec ces bêtes-là pour que ce ne soit pas un signe annonciateur de son profil de super neko !  
« Non !  
\- Kiku, prends un stylo et dessine tes idées. Je t’en prie ! Imagine Francis en mâle alpha avec ses deux omégas chéris.  
\- Arthur, oméga ? »  
Sceptiques, ils s’interrogèrent du regard. Leur scénario devait tenir la route un minimum pour qu’il leur plaise au maximum.  
« Ouais, ça ne le fait pas trop !, râla Hongrie. Arthur, oméga, ce serait très cute, mais il a beaucoup trop tendance à vouloir écraser les autres.  
\- Dans l’intimité, tout est permis, rougit Kiku en s’accrochant à l’idée d’une Angleterre soumise à la France.  
\- Mais… attends voir ! Kiku, je crois que j’ai une illumination. »  
Aussi excité que Hongrie, Japon la somma de lui faire part de son idée merveilleuse.  
« Francis et Arthur se chamaillent tout le temps, parce que ce sont deux alphas. Dominateur, avec une liberté sexuelle de dépravés, amoureux, mais incapable de se lier.  
\- Continue !, dit Kiku avec des étoiles dans les yeux.  
\- Et là, ils trouvent Feli, leur oméga ultime ! »  
Tout un tas d’images érotiques défila dans la tête de Kiku et d’Elizabeta.  
Il était bon de rêver sur la vie sexuelle de leurs collègues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La contrainte était omegaverse et transformation animale... Heureusement, sur Hétalia, il y a toujours Japon pour dépanner sur un thème pareil.


	19. Dormir ensemble

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, ils partagent leur couche avec une troisième personne.  
Les circonstances autant particulières qu’exceptionnelles laissent pourtant la place à un certain naturel.  
Arthur sent qu’il devrait s’alarmer de la façon dont Francis épouse le corps de Feliciano. Ils sont en froid, tous les deux. Malgré leur grave différend, Francis a extirpé Feliciano d’un charnier humain et fait en sorte de la maintenir en vie. Il y met toute son énergie. Les reproches, les regrets, les erreurs tournent autour de cette histoire anormale.  
Arthur n’a jamais su ce qu’il se passe entre eux. Et sa curiosité n’arrive plus à prendre son mal en patience.  
Comme les deux hommes dorment à poings fermés, Arthur n’en saura pas plus ce soir. La fatigue commence à le gagner ainsi que la volonté de s’éloigner.  
Le visage de Feliciano paraît bien épargné par rapport au reste de son corps.  
Les coups de couteau et les cicatrices de balles ne cachent pas totalement les bleus et les signes de maltraitance.  
Perturbé, Arthur cherche le sommeil. Il sait qui fait ce genre de choses aux personnes proches de Francis.  
Ils auront beau le nier, tous les deux. Ils s’adorent. Et Gilbert l’a compris.


	20. Sucre d'orge

Francis n’en peut plus.  
Il n’a qu’une seule envie. Quitter au plus vite, la réunion.  
Connaissant le caractère joueur de Feliciano, il s’agit d’une provocation délibérée.  
Son ex n’a rien trouvé de mieux pour jouer avec ses nerfs que de se passionner pour un sucre d’orge. Evidemment, Feliciano fait d’une pierre deux coups et exaspère également ses alliés avec son attitude.  
Kiku a son imagination qui carbure à fond les manettes. Seul face à ses ennemis, Ludwig est au bord de l’implosion.  
Heureusement pour l’Allemand, Francis est également déconcentré par cette langue mutine autour de cette barre de sucre. La suggestion fait dresser son sexe dans son pantalon. De plus, de nombreux souvenirs concernant l’habilité de cette bouche l’excitent encore plus.  
De temps en temps, le regard de Feliciano rencontre le sien. Les iris mordorés brillent de désir, telle une flamme tentatrice. Francis évite de le regarder. Arthur pourrait s’apercevoir du manège de Feliciano.  
Même les bruits de succion étaient suggestifs.  
« Italie. J’admire tes efforts pour exciter Allemagne, ricana Angleterre. Mais l’impuissance ne se soigne pas avec du sucre. Même si tu lui enfonces dans le fondement, je ne suis pas sûr que ça va le faire bander. »  
Arthur, et toute sa subtilité pour foutre la merde dans les rangs ennemis, le retour !  
Complètement sonné par cette remarque, Francis se désola que même sa naïveté trouvait un écho chez leur adversaire.


	21. Vieux os

Quand ils arrivent sur le sol américain, Arthur et Francis se figent devant une scène plutôt sensuelle entre leur fils et le géant russe.  
« On n’a rien vu, décida Francis en tournant le dos à la scène.  
\- L’arrivée des bagages est bien plus passionnante que le mec de notre enfant chéri. »  
Il faudrait quand même dire à leur fils d’être plus discret quand il embrasse son ennemi officiel dans un aéroport.  
« Tu crois qu’Alfred arrive à supporter… tout ce que peut faire Ivan, demanda Arthur.  
\- Je préfère ne pas me poser la question. En tout cas, nous avons un fils plein d’énergie. Je ne suis pas totalement contre qu’Ivan arrive à la canaliser par des parties de jambes en l’air. Ça nous fera des vacances.  
\- Je m’inquiète quand même, râla Arthur.  
\- Qui ne s’inquièterai pas dans de pareilles circonstances… Enfin, Alfred a réussi à faire valser un buffle dès ses quatre ans. Ivan est beaucoup moins lourd.  
\- On devrait plutôt s’inquiéter pour Ivan, plaisanta Arthur.  
\- Je pense qu’ils ont enfin trouvé quelqu’un à leur mesure », le taquina Francis.  
Francis et Arthur se tétanisèrent en entendant leur fils arriver à toute vitesse vers eux.  
« Prépare-toi au choc, grinça des dents Arthur.  
\- Papa, daddy !, cria de joie Alfred en leur broyant presque les épaules et en arrivant presque à leur faire perdre l’équilibre.  
\- Doucement, pour nos vieux os, Alfred », se plaint immédiatement Arthur.


	22. Vide sentimental

En accueillant les différentes villes de Vénétie, Francis évite de regarder en direction de Feliciano.  
Ils se plaisent. Mais vraiment ! Ils s’attirent inexorablement. Physiquement et émotionnellement.  
Le seul homme à l’avoir attiré de cette manière est Arthur. Malheureusement, son compagnon se trouve à des milliers de kilomètres et refuse de répondre favorablement à un retour en Europe. Arthur lui manque beaucoup. Ils ne sont pas vus depuis des années. Et Arthur est extrêmement désagréable dans ses messages.  
Son compagnon ne se rend pas compte qu’il laisse un vide sentimental important dans sa vie.  
Francis doute de la pérennité de son couple, juste au moment où se présente à lui le plus charmant des hommes.  
Du coin de l’œil, Francis aperçoit le sourire lumineux de Feliciano. Attiré comme un papillon par une flamme, Francis tourne la tête vers lui.   
Les yeux de Feliciano brillent de mille petits éclats de soleil.  
Francis sait qu’il va se brûler à son contact et se consumer dans l’amour et le plaisir. Tout ce qui le retient est la menace que représente une Angleterre toute puissante, blessée et trahie, par son amour de toujours.  
Francis pense de plus en plus qu’Arthur ne tient plus à lui.  
Pourquoi se mettrait-il en colère, s’il aimait quelqu’un d’autre ?  
Feliciano se met à rougir, devant son regard sérieux, et balbutie son discours de bienvenue.  
Il aime bien trop Feliciano pour le plonger dans une telle situation.


	23. Réconciliation

Francis fait tout son possible pour permettre à Arthur de se réconcilier avec son corps.  
Cette reconquête ne passe pas seulement par des caresses ou des baisers. Francis lui prodigue les soins nécessaires pour remettre ses os en place, soigner ses hématomes et réparer ses cicatrices.  
Son compagnon a également besoin de reprendre du poids.  
Toutes ces années d’emprisonnement à supporter toutes sortes de sévices avaient durement marqué son enveloppe charnelle. Son état psychologique avait également été aggravé par toutes sortes de remarques salaces, humiliantes et blessantes.  
Francis le rassure du mieux qu’il peut, renforce son estime de lui et lui permet de reprendre confiance.  
Arthur possède toujours de son piquant. Il s’émousse simplement plus vite. Ses yeux trahissent son profond désespoir et ses désillusions. Et c’est le plus dur à supporter et à assumer. Francis a sa part de responsabilité dans sa détresse.  
Son compagnon a besoin d’être aimé de la plus belle des manières.  
Tout son être tend vers un amour bien plus sincère et respectueux.  
Alors que le vide laisse peu à peu de la place à de l’espoir dans les yeux d’Arthur, Francis se promet de ne plus jamais le faire souffrir.


	24. Pirate

« Sweetie ! »  
Oh ! Il allait prendre cher !  
Un pirate sexy et sauvage venait de le clouer sur le sable et se mettait à le chevaucher. Dans ce manteau rouge sang, Arthur représentait un fantasme ambulant. Sa peau bronzée par le soleil était rehaussée par la blancheur de sa chemise débraillée. Ses bijoux et ses armes brillant de mille feux le catégorisaient comme un danger public. Quant à ses yeux verts, ils avaient le tranchant des émeraudes épinglées à ses vêtements.  
Dangereux et bandant.  
« Je te jure que j’ai rien fait avec Antonio !, le devança Francis.  
\- Je sais, Sweetie ! Je t’ai mis un mouchard. »  
Francis n’arrivait pas à déterminer si la jalousie d’Arthur était terriblement mignonne ou envahissante.  
« Il ne s’est rien passé…  
\- Que vous soyez tous les deux en même temps dans la même ville a attiré mon attention, sweetie. »  
Arthur en voulait plus à Antonio pour cette affreuse coïncidence. Pour preuve, son pirate le maintenait au sol, alors que son bassin excité se frottait déjà contre le sien. Prêt à faire l’amour sur cette plage à la vue de tous, Francis caressa ses avant-bras pour que sa poigne sur ses épaules se desserre.   
À peine sorti de l’adolescence, Francis souhaitait découvrir tout un tas d’horizons dans sa sexualité. Seul Arthur lui paraissait assez aventureux et amoureux pour assouvir tous ses fantasmes. Profitant d’un moment d’inattention d’Arthur, Francis se redressa et se jeta avidement sur sa bouche.  
« Ne te fais pas d’idées, stupid frog, je viens juste réclamer ce qui est mien. »  
En riant de sa mauvaise foi, Francis glissa la main dans le pantalon d’Arthur.  
Ah ! Oui ! Il pouvait sentir à quel point il lui avait manqué.


	25. Envie de fraise

Francis n’arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, alors qu’il attendait impatiemment des nouvelles d’Arthur.  
Il prit donc l’initiative de sortir de sa chambre et de descendre aux cuisines pour resquiller sur la nourriture.  
À peine eut-il fait un pas dans le couloir que son sigisbée attitré le suivait comme son ombre !  
« Marcello, je ne vais pas dans la chambre de Feliciano. Je vais juste pisser.  
\- On ne sait jamais. Tu pourrais te perdre dans ses appartements sur le chemin du retour. Et ce n’est pas la direction des toilettes. De plus, tu as un pot dans ta chambre !  
\- L’odeur m’incommode autant que ta présence.  
\- Si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir qu’on se soulage dans mes canaux… »  
Venise le collait en permanence pour qu’il ne couche pas Italie. Marcello craignait que, dans un élan de mécontentement, Arthur le prenne pour responsable et le raye de la carte. Et quand l’instinct de survie de Venise parlait, il en devenait insupportable.  
Sans aucune gêne, Francis s’installa sur l’une des tables de la cuisine et se mit à manger des fraises.  
« Je sais ce que l’on fait avec ce genre de fruit, grogna Marcello.  
\- On les dévore tout cru, répondit malicieusement Francis.  
\- Si tu touches à l’un des cheveux de ma nation…  
\- Il te dira de t’occuper de tes fesses, chantonna Francis.  
\- Tu le regretteras forcément. »  
Marcello n’avait pas tort. D’ailleurs, Francis aurait déjà mangé des fraises dans le lit de Feliciano, s’il ne craignait pas les retombées de leur aventure. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Francis se retenait de sauter sur quelqu’un.  
Arthur allait revenir et remettre les choses en ordre dans son cœur.


	26. Les plus belles fois

Dans sa relation à trois, Francis se sentait très heureux. Et surtout très chanceux. Tout aurait pu très mal se terminer entre eux.  
Arthur aurait pu mettre fin à leur relation et Feliciano ne pas désirer la reprendre.  
Francis ne put s’empêcher de sourire, en les sachant également ensemble. Il n’aurait jamais cru que deux personnes aussi opposées et aussi rivales en amour puissent se plaire autant.  
Il les aimait tellement tous les deux.  
Et combien de fois les avait-il entendus déclarer leurs sentiments ?  
Francis rit en se souvenant d’un pirate anglais particulièrement possessif émotionnellement :  
« Stupid frog ! Ton cœur m’appartient ! »  
Cette déclaration aurait été mignonne tout plein, si le pirate n’accostait pas son navire pour le piller et le kidnapper au passage.  
Et que dire de la fois où Arthur s’était octroyé le droit de les déranger dans la cabine d’Antonio et de clamer ses fesses comme les siennes… Et de faire passer les pires jours de son existence à Antonio. Francis s’en voulait de ne pas avoir compris à quel point il pouvait être jaloux.  
Quant à Feliciano, cet homme adorable savait particulièrement exposer ce qu’il ressentait.  
« Je t’aime, même si c’est une bêtise. » ; « Je ne joue pas avec toi. Et toi ? » et « J’aimerais que le temps s’arrête… ».  
Quand ils avaient été obligés de se séparer, Feliciano lui avait crié de ne pas le quitter. Dans le même temps, Arthur lui avait avoué qu’il était brisé et qu’il n’aimait que lui.  
Ce souvenir triste le fit frissonner.  
Maintenant, c’était terminé. Tout était rentré dans l’ordre.  
Ce n’était plus « Je t’aime », mais « Je vous aime » qui se clamait entre eux.


	27. Lune ténébreuse

Feliciano découvre une nouvelle facette d’Arthur. Plus sombre. Plus sélénienne. Oui. Il commence à comprendre pourquoi Francis l’associe à la Lune.  
C’est un oiseau de nuit, rebelle et tourmenté, qui brise les codes sociaux de la journée.  
Il devient encore plus fascinant dans l’obscurité, car il se révèle entièrement.  
En ce moment, Arthur est loin des ronds de jambe diplomatiques et des sourires porteurs des stratégies de l’ombre.  
Feliciano l’avait toujours trouvé engoncé dans ses costumes castards cravates. Il pensait qu’Arthur n’avait pas de très bons tailleurs. En fait, non. Arthur étouffait de faire des efforts de bien paraître en société. À l’intérieur de lui, tout bouillait. Et là, tout explosait.  
Dans ce bar miteux, Arthur portait une tenue composée de cuirs et de clous. Avec ses piercings et ses mèches de cheveux de couleurs différentes, il détonnait de son image de marque.   
Arthur porta une cigarette à ses lèvres et exhala de la fumée de sa bouche, avec une classe monstrueuse.  
Le cœur de Feliciano s’affola.  
Il le trouvait terriblement sexy dans sa dépravation.  
Pourtant, Arthur n’avait jamais été autant son opposé qu’en cette nuit.  
Il devait le ramener chez eux.  
Le cœur d’Arthur sombrait dans les ténèbres depuis des siècles.  
Il lui fallait un rayon de soleil.


	28. A ton tour

« À ton tour », le nargua Arthur.  
Depuis qu’ils s’étaient découvert une passion dévorante pour toutes sortes de jeux de stratégie, Arthur et Feliciano enchaînaient les parties.  
De plus, Arthur savait comment pimenter le jeu. Il aimait se déguiser. Une partie affrontant un démon et un ange, c’était l’occasion rêvée.  
Feliciano remit ses ailes en place, en essayant de ne pas perdre son auréole, et avança son pion.  
En prenant les dés, il toucha les doigts tentateurs du démon en face.  
Un frisson de désir remonta le long de son bras.  
Le côté obscur seyait tellement bien à Arthur. Avec ses petites cornes sur la tête et sa fourche à la main, cette tentation le scrutait avec des yeux de prédateur. Et la barre qui tendait son pagne laissait supposer que la situation l’excitait bien plus que prévu.  
Feliciano n’avait jamais apprécié les jeux de domination/soumission de Francis.  
Par contre, Arthur trouvait toujours le moyen de l’embarquer dans quelque chose de plus… amusant. Enfin, si Arthur avait joué avec Francis, Feliciano était persuadé que ce démon aurait sorti le fouet pour battre des jolies fesses bien roses.  
« À quoi tu penses ?, le provoqua Arthur.  
\- À ma prochaine action », répondit malicieusement Feliciano.


	29. Feux d'artifice

Pour admirer les feux d’artifice, les nations s’étaient mises à l’eau.  
Comme d’habitude, il régnait un joyeux bordel. Chacun allant de son commentaire ou de son éclat de voix, pour commenter la journée ou s’émerveiller du moment.  
Sous les étoiles, Francis et Arthur se tenaient un peu en retrait du groupe, Feliciano dans leur sillage. Parfois, ils s’attrapaient la main sous l’eau ou s’échangeaient des regards complices.  
Ils n’avaient pas encore annoncé leur ménage à trois.  
Dans cette eau fraiche et agréable, ils avaient simplement envie de profiter de cet instant romantique.  
C’était étrange comme ils n’avaient pas besoin de se concerter sur la question.  
Quand les feux éclatèrent dans le ciel, détournant l’attention des autres, ils s’embrassèrent dans l’obscurité.


	30. Intensité

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est le dernier chapitre de ce recueil !
> 
> Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas de chapitres pour Parfum de Lys. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, l'inspiration sait où me trouver ;).

Adossé au carrelage froid de la douche, Arthur embrasse passionnément Francis.  
Quand son compagnon de toujours l’a suivi dans la cabine, Arthur a su qu’ils en oublieraient de se savonner.  
Son pénis commence à s’ériger contre sa peau, alors que leurs langues continuent de jouer ensemble.  
Son genou se glisse entre ses jambes et remonte jusqu’à constater son état d’excitation.  
Ses yeux brillent de plaisir et de bonheur.  
Quand Francis déleste sa bouche pour déposer des baisers sur son corps, Arthur jette un regard vers la porte entrouverte.  
L’esprit au radar, Feliciano hésite à les rejoindre.  
Comme c’est le matin, il est entièrement nu avec une serviette sous le bras. Il dort à poil, une habitude aussi pratique qu’agréable. Il ne fait aucun doute de ce qu’il pense de leurs corps enlacés.  
Arthur lui fait signe de s’approcher.  
En se mordillant la lèvre, Feliciano se dirige prudemment vers eux.  
Arthur rejette la tête en arrière et gémit, quand Francis prend en bouche son sexe. Feliciano ravit ses lèvres peu de temps après. Surpris, Francis se redresse brusquement. Heureusement, ils réussissent à rester en équilibre ensemble.  
Après un rire de soulagement, Francis enroule un bras autour de chacun de leurs corps. Cette manœuvre entraîne Feliciano sous l’eau chaude. Après quelques baisers amoureux, un rayon de soleil matinal éclaire la pièce assombrie par la nuit et leurs corps entremêlés de manière sensuelle.  
Le plaisir devient de plus en plus intense, sous le pommeau de douche, entre leurs trois paires de mains.  
Toute cette extase a une origine bien plus solide que leur union charnelle.  
Ils sont heureux ensemble. Et ils le sont encore plus après toutes les épreuves traversées jusqu’à cette partie de jambes en l’air jouissive dans leur salle de bain.  
Quand ils atteignent ensemble le septième ciel, ils plongent dans la plus intense des éclipses.


End file.
